


piggyback fic

by Amoralice



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: Batter's POV, Gen, Seizures, Self Insert, i tried to keep him as IC as possible augh, this is trash i'm so sorry that you had to read this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 11:56:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amoralice/pseuds/Amoralice
Summary: so one day i found a bunch of art refs. one of them was a guy giving a girl a piggyback ride so one of my friends was like "DRAW THE BATTER GIVING YOU A PIGGYBACK RIDE" so i did.....and then i wrote a fic about it and included my epilepsy because i'm a self insert mary sue slut.





	piggyback fic

"Hey, Batter, I... need to sit down for a minute." 

I knew what that meant. Amora was going to have a seizure, wasn't she? It'd been a few days since she had, so I wasn't surprised. 

Before she had a chance to get to the wall and sit down on her own, she'd fallen and hit her head _hard_ on Zacharie's counter.  
We both moved reflexively to try to catch her, but neither of us got to her before she'd collapsed on the ground. I knelt down next to her immediately as her body tensed up. _Wait.... didn't she say something about how her heart stops during these? Shit!_ I grabbed her wrist to check her pulse but felt nothing. _If she dies here, then--_

"Ahaha.... that's quite the puppeteer you've got there, amigo."  
Zacharie's laugh infuriated me more than usual. "Shut the hell up." I said through gritted teeth, glaring up at him. He put his hands up and took a few steps back as if to say 'woah, I was just joking'.

After about 30 seconds, Amora's arms shook. Then her body had relaxed and her heartbeat had resumed, so her seizure must've ended.  
"Are you okay?" I asked, hoping she'd be awake and able soon so we could get out of this damn maze of a mall.

She opened her eyes, blinked a few times, and sat up slowly. "I, uh... sorry. I'll be fine in a minute, just gimme a bit." She rubbed the spot where she'd hit her head and grimaced. "Man.... ever since I got here, I've been off my meds. I could go out at any time, and...."

Blah, blah, blah. I get worried sometimes, especially at times like these, but it'd be wonderful if I never had to listen to her complain about or even mention her epilepsy ever again.  
She stood up and wobbled, as she hadn't gotten her balance completely back yet, but I was able to stand up and catch her before she fell over.

_....Fine._

I knelt back down. "Get on my back and hang onto my bat." She hesitated and immediately started apologizing and stuttering about being an 'inconvenience'. I knew she would. 

"Just do it." After a heartbeat, she did. She started apologizing again, this time about how heavy she must be to me, but I cut her off. "Hush. You sound like a damn Elsen."  


"I'm impressed that you're letting her do all this to you." Zacharie was probably smirking behind his mask.  
"It's not me!" Amora yelled at the same time I said "It's not her." "I'm only a 'real' puppeteer when I have to be. Man, I still hate being called that...."

I walked off before Zacharie could be even more of a smartass. I didn't want to talk to him any more than I had to.

As soon as we were out of earshot, Amora whispered "Hey.... I feel better, so you can set me down any time now." I did, and she handed me back my bat without looking up.

"Thanks, Batter."

"....Yeah."


End file.
